Reign Of Fire
by RaeAngel
Summary: A BtVSTroy x-over. After a spell backfires, Buffy and Willow are sent back in time to the Trojan War where they meet Achilles and Paris. BuffyAchilles, WillowParis


Disclaimer: _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _belongs to Joss Wheldon and the film _Troy _belongs to Wolfgang Peterson and all the screenwriters who wrote the script of this awesome movie. The songs featured in the story belong to the songwriters who wrote these amazing songs. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.  
  
Timeline: After the episode _Grave, Buffy_. During the movie, _Troy_.  
  
Pairing(s): Buffy/Achilles, Willow/Paris.  
  
Author's Note: I got the idea for this story after watching Troy over the weekend. Let me tell you, it's an awesome movie!! I thought Brad Pitt was well cast as Achilles and his performance was amazing (which gave me a good reason to pair Buffy up with Achilles. Handsome Greek warrior Beautiful kickass Vampire Slayer = love!!!) I started writing this story while I was writing the story _Conviction Of The Heart_, a _Buffy/Angel/Charmed/LOTR _crossover fic.  
  
This is my first Troy fan fiction story and first attempt at crossing _Troy _over with _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _so don't flame me if you think that it screws up the movie. This is an alternate universe story for both _Troy _and _BtVS_. In the _Buffy _universe, all of season six happened except Willow didn't go to England, she recovered from her experience with the help of the coven who came to Sunnydale from England.  
  
Oh yeah, just to give you guys a tiny spoiler, the first chapter will contain an element from one of my fan fics, _Across The Stars, _a _Star Trek: Voyager/Buffy/Angel _crossover; with a rather interesting supernatural connection between Buffy and Achilles. If you guys haven't read it yet, read it and review. Anyway, on the story!  
  
Summary: After attempting to cast a very difficult spell, Willow accidentally transports herself and Buffy back in time about 3,200 years into the past during the Trojan War where they meet the almost invincible Greek warrior Achilles and Paris, the dashing prince of Troy. While struggling to find a way home, Buffy and Willow are about to discover that there are some things that could destroy a person forever.  
  
Reign Of Fire  
  
By RaeAngel  
  
September 12, 2002  
Sunnydale, California  
2:30 am  
  
_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on  
Far across the distance and spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on  
  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more, you open the door  
And you're here in my heart and  
My heart will go on and on  
  
Buffy found herself standing in a beach and staring at a sight so familiar that she thought she was going to be sick. Bodies everywhere of men and soliders. Soliders from another time and place. She walked barefoot into the sand and passed the bodies of the dead. She was wearing a beautiful white dress and her blond hair was pulled back in a bun. Buffy walked in front of what she assumed was a temple. Standing in front of her was a handsome warrior with shoulder length blonde hair and with a face so handsome that Buffy thought she was going to faint with shock. His blue eyes gazed at her green ones and he stepped forward toward her. He then took her face into his hands and kissed her. Buffy felt herself being pulled away and she closed her eyes....  
  
_Buffy Summers flew up from her bed in a sweat. She couldn't believe what she was dreaming. It was the ninth time in twelve nights she had been dreaming about the mysterious man she had been seeing only in her dreams. Thoughts raced into her mind.  
  
Who is this guy? Why am I dreaming about him?  
  
Seeing that there was no way that she was going back to sleep, Buffy got up and went to the window. She looked up at the moon and thought about the mysterious handsome stranger from her dreams. Was this a message from the Powers That Be? Are they trying to tell me something about this man? Who is he? To herself, she muttered.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
3,200 years into the past  
Notheas, Greece  
  
_Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone  
Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on  
  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart and  
My heart will go on and on  
  
Achilles stood in front of the Temple of Apollo and stared the gruesome sight before him. Bodies of men lying on the sand in the beach and blood everywhere. A light breeze cooled the summer air and the sky was darkening as the sun was going down. Then a sight froze Achilles in his tracks. A beautiful young woman wearing a beautiful white sleeveless dress with blonde hair pulled back into a bun was walking toward him. She was so beautiful that Achilles thought that he was going to collapse. He gazed at her beautiful green eyes and stepped toward her. Then Achilles took the woman's face into his hands and then kissed her. He forgot the world around him as he melted into her. And he...  
  
_Achilles woke up in a sweat and breathed heavily. It was the ninth time in twelve nights that he had been dreaming about the beautiful young woman he had been seeing only in his dreams. He had no idea who she was or if she was Trojan or Greek. All he knew was that she was a beautiful woman and that she was a mystery. Too wide awake to go back to sleep, Achilles got up, walked out of his tent and stared up into the sky, looking at the moon with thoughts racing in his mind.  
  
Who is she? Why am I dreaming about her?  
  
To himself, Achilles muttered, "Who are you?" unaware that the beautiful young woman he had been dreaming about was asking the same question about him 3,200 years into the future in a place called Sunnydale, California.  
  
_You're here  
There's nothing I fear and I know  
That my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart and  
My heart will go on and on  
  
_Sorry this is so short. It took me forever to come up with a good beginning and used one of my own fan fiction stories as inspiration. Anyway, what do you think? Please review and don't flame me. Oh, yeah, the song in this chapter is _My Heart Will Go On _by Celine Dion just in case you guys are wondering. Please, please review!! 


End file.
